Stop Telephone Me
by daisy-may
Summary: just a sonfic i wrote so i hope you like it.


Summary: the Girls dare Hinata to sing in front of the boys at club. Not only is shy about but she scared because Naruto is also their will she do it or run away from the bet.

I know its two people singing but I'm just making it into one person so enjoy. :D

Stop Telephone Me

WE BEGIN AT THE FRONT OF THE CLUB…

There in front of the club were four girls wearing something that would be cool to wear at the club.

"Oh I can't wait to go in. said a girl with burns in her hair." (Ok I'm not good with fashion so I'm not trying ok. Back to the story)

"Yeah your right Tenten can't wait to the boys." said a girl with her blond long hair let down.

"Yeah what about you Hinata?" Said a girl with pink short hair looking at the other girl with blue long hair.

"I don't if I can do this."

"Come on Hinata we all know you can sing just fine." said Ino

"Yeah beside if you don't then we'll just tell Naruto how you like him." said Sakura

Hinata look scared with a big blush on her face. "Y-y-you w-w-wouldn't d-do that!"

"Yeah we will." said Tenten

"Ok I'll try." Said Hinata

The girls walk in and walk to the stage and saw the Manger there waiting for them. "Hey the ladies how are you. OH and this must be my new singer."

Hinata blush and nodded her head. "Yeah that's me."

"Good you're on in five minutes."

Hinata look at the girl with eyes saying she can't do it.

"Hinata you can do it." Said Ino

"Yeah well beat up anyone who boos at you ok." Said Sakura

"Good luck." Said Tenten while giving her a hug.

"Ok." said Hinata

"Ok Ladies and gentlemen here is are singing who going to sing Telephone. Let's give her a hand." With that Hinata walk on stage with blush look like she was going to faint at any minute. She looks up to see her friends with their guys and then her blush just got bigger if possible. There she saw Naruto but, her white pearl eyes got wide to see a girl all over him. Getting mad and jealous she would make that bitch disappear.

"Try to keep." said Hinata at the DJ. And just nodded his and started the song.

When Naruto look up he saw Hinata and he shock to see her here. "Hey guys what's Hinata doing here?"

"She the one going to sing." said Sakura

"Really! Wow!" Said Naruto look at Hinata with a Blush on face to see her. Then at a no where the chinks just hug him and said "Hey want to dance?"

Naruto look disgusted. "NO thanks."

But the chink didn't give up but before she can say anything the song started.  
**Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I cant hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, youre breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
Im kinda busy.**

Just when the song started Hinata move like there was no tomorrow. And Naruto couldn't help drool.

**K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, Im kinda busy.**

Just a second,  
its my favorite song theyre gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you wont stop calling me;  
Im kinda busy.

Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor

The club went crazy as Hinata keep singing.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Im busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

Can call all you want,  
but theres no one home,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and Im sippin that bub,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but theres no one home,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and Im sippin that bub,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!

Naruto was glad he came and didn't call Hinata because he knew she wouldn't pick up her phone.

**Boy, the way you blowin up my phone  
wont make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
cause this is a disaster!  
Callin like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!**

Not that I dont like you,  
Im just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight Im not takin no calls,  
cause Ill be dancin.

Cause Ill be dancin  
Cause Ill be dancin  
Tonight Im not takin no calls, cause Ill be dancin!

Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Im busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
but theres no one home,  
youre not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cause Im out in the club,  
and Im sippin that bub,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but theres no one home,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cause Im out in the club,  
and Im sippin that bub,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
Cause Im out in the club,  
and Im sippin that bub,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
Cause Im out in the club,  
and Im sippin that bub,  
and youre not gonna reach my telephone!

Were sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again

When the song was finish Hinata walk of stage with whole clapping. Naruto saw and ran up to her.

"Hinata you awesome!" Said Naruto

"Really?" Ask Hinata

"Yeah the best. Um Hinata can I ask you something."

"Yes, what is Naruto?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"What!" Said Hinata with a blush

"I love you, Hinata so…" Before Hinata can say anything Naruto kiss on the month and pulled back real quick.

Look at him with shock and this kiss him back and I love you too. Before she fainted.

"Hey Hinata are you ok HINATA! Speak to me!"

**The end**

Not the best but I just wanted to write it so review please.


End file.
